Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light source module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light assembly, a backlight module and its application on a liquid crystal display.
Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram showing a conventional backlight module 100. The conventional backlight module 100 includes a back plate 110, a light source 130, a light guide plate 150 and a frame 170. The light source 130 and the light guide plate 150 are disposed on the back plate 110. The frame 170 is engaged with the back plate 110 to secure the light guide plate 150.
However, after the conventional backlight module 100 has been used for a period of time, portions of the light guide plate 150 and the frame 170 near the light source 130 are deformed or warped due to being heated by the light source 130, thus expanding the frame 170. As a result, light emitted from the light source 130 will leak from the expanded frame 170 and affect the optical effect of the backlight module 100.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a schematic structural diagram showing another conventional backlight module 200. The backlight module 200 shown in FIG. 2 is provided to improve the aforementioned problems. The backlight module 200 includes a back plate 210, a light source 230, a light guide plate 250 and a heat sink 270. The heat sink 270 is disposed on the back plate 210, and the light source 230 is disposed in the heat sink 270. Furthermore, the heat sink 270 is an integrated frame and has a cavity 270a, such that one side of the light guide plate 250 can be fixed in the cavity 270a. 
In the structure of the backlight module 200, when a thickness of the light guide plate 250 is equal to an opening diameter of the cavity 270a, the light guide plate 250 can be prevented from warping caused by heat. However, the heat sink 270 is thick and heavy, and thus is disadvantageous to thinning and lightening the backlight module 200. Meanwhile, the size of the cavity 270a has to be well designed in advance during the manufacturing process, so as to match the thickness of the light guide plate 250 accurately, and thus is difficult to be manufactured. Furthermore, if errors occur during the manufacturing process, times and cost of rework will be increased. Meanwhile, it is difficult to assemble the backlight module 200. As shown in FIG. 2, while being engaged with the cavity 270a, the light guide plate 250 has to be inserted the cavity 270a inclinedly. Therefore, it is disadvantageous to the assemble of the big-sized light guide plate 250, and is likely to damage the light guide plate 250 during the assembling process, thus seriously affecting the yield rate of the backlight module 200.